


In Service of a Devil: My Cross to Bear

by AJYuushageah



Series: For Our Future [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Chris angsts over Miku and Hibiki, Chris enjoys fighting Miku too much, Chris makes bad decisions, F/F, Songfic, give the poor fluff a break, still canon-compliant I think, you should read the previous fic first but you don't have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJYuushageah/pseuds/AJYuushageah
Summary: An American aircraft carrier fleet is terrorized by Miku wearing the Shénshòujìng Symphogear remote-controlled by Dr. Ver. S.O.N.G. is here to help, but what is Chris going to do while Hibiki is unable to fight?Same thing she always does, but this time she's going to honor her promise to Miku: to stop her and prevent Hibiki from fighting at all costs.A recontextualization of the Chris vs. Miku battle in G episode 10 (and what ultimately led Chris to betray Tsubasa and S.O.N.G. at the end of that episode). Continuation of my previous fic, In Service of a Devil: Bringing Her Angel Back to the Place I Call Home.
Relationships: Finé & Yukine Chris, Kohinata Miku & Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris, Kohinata Miku/Yukine Chris, Tachibana Hibiki & Yukine Chris, Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris
Series: For Our Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	In Service of a Devil: My Cross to Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I had some...unresolved feelings to take care of in regards to how XV went down, so I wasn't in the mood to write Symphogear fanfiction. Or any fanfic, really. 
> 
> But I'm determined to continue writing about my Geahs, so I'm finally publishing a new story!
> 
> As I said above it's best to read the previous fic before this one, but not totally necessary. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“𝘙𝘦𝘪 𝘚𝘩é𝘯𝘴𝘩ò𝘶𝘫ì𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘪 𝘻𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘭”

While restraining Tsukuyomi and interrogating her on the whereabouts of that damned mad scientist Ver, I witness a flash of light fall from the sky and crash into the world below. 

When I hear that holy chant, I think I’m back in Hell. Such a sweet voice belonging to a fallen angel, my heart recalls what she said to me only several days ago: 

“𝘐𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭.”

Nobody told me God had a sense of humor. Because the last thing I expected to see was my beloved Kohinata Miku standing there on the deck, surrounded by debris created by the destruction of the aircraft carrier upon impact. 

She's wearing armor resembling a purple and white Chinese dress with hakama pants. Her arms are wrapped in a dark purple-blue cloth, almost black as the night sky. Like ribbons restraining her, bending her to someone else’s will. On the top of her head, I see headgear with two horns, a design that reminded me of a painting Finé had shown me once. 

I’m certain that the idiot…no, Hibiki—is watching all of this through the monitor at the S.O.N.G. submarine command room deck where I left her, paralyzed as I am. I shouldn’t have been so rough with her back there. 

“𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺?!”  
“𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.”

I wasn’t gonna let her fight no matter what. But now our sunshine is glowing, yet the light emanating from her this time isn't one of warmth and security and love. 

It’s cold, it’s evil, and it blinds me. Yet that sensation leaves only one thought racing through my mind: 

𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘥𝘰! 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘝𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘬𝘪 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘚𝘦𝘯𝘱𝘢𝘪 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘰 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦! 

As I proclaim that to myself I see the armor encasing Miku’s legs open, with two black tendrils with small mirrors on each end protruding from her back. Her eyes are dull and lifeless, surrounded by a dark purple visor. The Gear now rises from its landing spot, her armored legs splitting apart. 

From the sleeve of her outstretched arm comes a silver folding fan with a splash of purple and the same dark color that covers her arms streamlining its center. The tendrils now in battle position, with the folding fan at her side waiting at her side, Miku belts out a loud, piercing war cry. 

“Kohinata?” Senpai questions, still holding her sword toward Akatsuki’s chin while the blonde green-armored gremlin’s scythe coils around her. 

“Why does she look like that?” I exclaim lamely as if I didn’t know myself. I still haven’t let go of the brunette twin-tailed wielder of Shul Shagana wearing black and pink. 

Finally, after remaining motionless in my arms for what feels like an eternity, the girl in question speaks. “She’s just a disposable Symphogear user driven into battle by LiNKER.” I look down at her as she utters those grim words, trying not to lose my cool right then and there. “She was prepared even more hastily than we were, so she must be vulnerable.” 

“Those bastards!” My fury is quiet, but I have reached my boiling point. Anything else I hear today will send me over the edg-

“I have located Kohinata Miku. She’s fine." Senpai reports, without a hint of emotion in her voice. Akatsuki is still being held at sword point. 

Oh Senpai, you fucking 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵. I mutter internally.

“Fine? Does that look 'fine' to you?! How are we gonna explain this to that idiot?” I’m so mad at her right now. She’s always useless in a crisis scenario where she isn’t the first one to spring into action, but this is a new low. 

Just as I give Senpai a piece of my mind, the visor Miku wears closes with pink lasers beaming from its glowing maw. It vaguely reminds me of the Nephilim we fought and Hibiki lost her arm to, which makes my stomach uneasy. 

The mysterious Symphogear Miku is using is on the move, the armor now rising even more as it blasts toward us like a rocket. Senpai and Akatsuki look dumbly toward the incoming projectile, while I throw Tsukuyomi out of my arms without a second thought. 

“Leave this fight to me!” I yell. Aside from Hibiki, who isn't here (and it should 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 that way), I’m not letting anyone else lay a single hand on Miku ever again.

I made a promise to her when she knew the possibility of us coming back at all was low to none.

“𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘏𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘬𝘪, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘮𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘴. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺.”

I still hear those words ringing through my heart. They set me on fire as nothing else has ever done. Not even the ion beam that Kadingir shot at me when I blocked its path to the Lunar Ruins, nearly forfeiting my life in the process. 

I stand up and cross my arms, then release them to my sides briskly as the ruby homing crossbows pop out from each forearm and enlarge. I run toward Miku, passing by Tsukuyomi and ignoring everything else in this world that’s not her. 

She races toward me as well, throwing a laser from her folded fan as I leap upwards to dodge it. And then as the bows are enhanced by additional firing lanes appearing on each side, I prepare to shoot my beam arrows while beginning to sing:

“𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘎𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘔𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩”

I fire off my special attack, the volley of arrows that rain down upon my enemies. 

𝗤𝗨𝗘𝗘𝗡'𝗦 𝗜𝗡𝗙𝗘𝗥𝗡𝗢

Miku dodges every single one as she leaps up to the top deck of the carrier. No time to breathe a sigh of relief.

“𝘖𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘦”

As I sing those words, I remind myself that they aren’t directed toward her. I’m just venting my frustration with this whole scenario, how everyone is completely incompetent right now except me. Perhaps that’s for the best, as no one is going to get in my way of bringing Miku back. Not even Hibiki, as she should be in the sub safely watching this battle from the distance while I get to be the hero for once.

Yet Miku still eludes me, jumping down into the sea and propelling herself away from the aircraft carrier. I chase after her, seeing Senpai and Akatsuki below engaging in combat. I ignore them and continue my pursuit. 

“𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥  
𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘴  
𝘖𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵”

I leap from carrier to carrier, gritting my teeth in determination and firing another volley at her as she jets across the water below. 

“𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳  
𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦  
𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵”

I mean every word I say, this is exactly how I feel. These feelings are mine and mine alone. For Miku, for Hibiki. For Senpai, for the old man, for my new friends at Lydian. I would do anything for them. Yet for those two idiots, I would gladly trade away everything and everyone else I mentioned to protect the place I call home. 

As I mentally declare this, the bows on each forearm transform into the barrels of my Gatling.

“𝘞𝘩𝘰’𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘥? 𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱!” And now it’s time for my signature move.

𝗕𝗜𝗟𝗟𝗜𝗢𝗡 𝗠𝗔𝗜𝗗𝗘𝗡

I open fire, expecting Miku to dodge my bullets just like she did my arrows. I’m baring all my feelings to her because I know she can take it. 

“𝘏𝘢𝘩𝘢! 𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭!! 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦” I’ve got her on the defensive now. She’s firing back at me desperately, as one of my bullets nicks her the armor on her leg and sends her off balance. 

“𝘗𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘩𝘴  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴”

“𝘏𝘢𝘩𝘢! 𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭!! 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴” This promise, this vow I made, it isn’t a shackle at all. My love is pure and burns passionately like the arrows and bullets I fire, it’s fueled by these lyrics. And it brings up one last flashback to the statement which sealed my fate:

“𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵, 𝘩𝘶𝘩? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”

As I sing my heart out, I realize that Miku was wrong. She’s not the Devil at all. I am. And come Hell or high water, I’m going to use these hellish tools to get everyone to listen to me!

“𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵  
𝘚𝘰 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦!”

In the dance of bullets and lasers, the most romantic thing my trigger-happy brain can think of engaging in, we keep firing all we have at each other. I know I’m wearing Miku down, overwhelming her with my passion. 

“𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦?” This lyric is dedicated to that cursed Gear she's wearing, and Ver too. 

“𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰  
𝘖𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳𝘴”

I must be insane, aiming my guns at Miku like this. What is Hibiki thinking right now? Is she scared of me? Does she hate me? Is she worried that I’m going to get killed by Miku? Any of those are fine. If she’s safe, I don’t care what sin I commit. I don’t care if she’ll never forgive me. I will bring Miku back no matter what it takes.

“𝘎𝘰𝘥’𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘷𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯  
𝘉𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘩𝘢’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳  
𝘖𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯”

Miku’s not even firing back at me anymore. I feel a sick sense of relief, knowing that her being on the defense means I’m winning. 

“𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴  
𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮”

Miku jumps above the wave of bullets, the water below her making waves of its own. I land on a nearby carrier with two men clad in blue greeting me, carrying rifles and sporting sunglasses. 

“𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭”

They don’t even try to stop me as they watch me fly across the gap, still firing my Gatling gun. I can’t lie to myself any longer, I did not want it to come to this.

“𝘞𝘩𝘰’𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘥? 𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱!” I continue singing in defiance of my thoughts.

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩…𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘸𝘦 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘶 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦! I’m starting to get tired, worried that I’m actually going to end up hurting her. My heart clenches as she evades me, landing back on the deck of the carrier where this fight began. 

“𝘏𝘢𝘩𝘢! 𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭!! 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘴”

As I sing that lyric, the missile launchers open up at her sides and unleash twenty-four of them in a barrage that takes most of my strength. Using yet another attack I like:

𝗠𝗘𝗚𝗔 𝗗𝗘𝗧𝗛 𝗣𝗔𝗥𝗧𝗬

From the high ground where I’m standing the missiles race toward Miku, as she jumps up to meet them. 

“𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭! 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦”

I want to wrap this fight up quickly. I keep firing at her as she approaches. The armor deflects and her emotionless face now changes as her mouth gapes open in shock, but I know this battle is coming to a close. 

“𝘐𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩” I fire a few more of my missiles at her as she crashes to the deck below. 

“𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦!”

As the whole area is filled with smoke, I jump down to meet her when my song ends. Thrusting my right barrel upward to lock it and then returning it to my side, my expression doesn’t really show I think this is a victory. I walk quickly toward her as she lays with her back facing up in the rubble of my own making, motionless. 

My hand reaches out to her gently, until I hear the last voice I wanted to be bothered with today. “I hope you know how to treat a girl. Be gentle. If you try to forcibly remove her Gear, I’m quite certain the neural interface will cause irreparable brain damage.” 

Ver’s voice mocks me as the camera lens in the direct feedback device on Miku's head retracts in and out. My placid expression changes to one of concern, as I realize I’m not out of this mess yet. My hand retreats, as I assess the situation. 

Then as if on cue, she slowly wakes up and shoves me out of the way as her folding fan opens in a wide circumference.

“Watch out, Yukine!” Senpai cries out as I narrowly dodge the beams shooting out from each of its edges. My back is going to hate me if I get out of this alive.

I twist around so I’m facing Miku, bending my knees as I go skidding backward across the asphalt. Tsukuyomi is sitting on the ground right behind me where I left her, while Senpai and Akatsuki haven’t moved a muscle (and she still has her sword to her throat). 

“You’ve still got more up your sleeve?!” Cut me a break already, Miku. I’m exhausted!

She doesn’t seem to hear me, as she puts her folding fan away and the engines propelling her Gear fire up again. From the armor plating on each leg, a metallic sheet comes out and rises to meet the other. Light is refracted off of the sheet, as the two ends joining creates yet another perfect circle. 

I look back toward Tsukuyomi as I hear music playing that I don’t recognize. 

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘶, 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦… I think to myself, as I know the next part of this rescue mission is about to get a lot more dangerous. And just to confirm that bad feeling I have, Miku begins to sing: 

“𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴”

The metal plating surrounding her emanates in the same violent purple glow as her bodysuit, with herself between it suspended in the air in a Christ-like pose. Not funny, God! Didn’t laugh!

The light is now pulsating, the whirring sound of a dormant engine firing up. 

“𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥" …Now I understand what she meant when she said she would "𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 [𝘐] 𝘥𝘰". I’m the stupid one. 

“𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘳, 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯”

“DEEEEEESS.” The gremlin Akatsuki screams, while I stand my ground and stare at this monster Miku has become. 

“𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩” The entire metallic circle is now glowing menacingly, and none of us want to be around to find out what it does next. 

Throwing all caution to the wind, I cross my arms and thrust them outwards with my fists clenched. “Bring it!” 

“𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵”

As the rear wings on my skirt armor open to release my diamond-shaped remote weapons, I activate an attack I never thought I would use outside of my Superb Song.

“𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵” As Miku sings, a beam of that ominous purplish-pink light blasts toward us. 

“𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬  
𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘮𝘦”

I cross my arms and shout again. “Reflector!”

Shielding myself and Tsukuyomi, the light impacts the barrier and bounces off of it, separating into multiple beams causing untold collateral damage on what remains of the carrier we’re on behind me.

“𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴  
𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰  
𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭”

I hold my position, knowing that if I break it will likely kill us both. And Miku will never forgive herself for it. 

“Shirabe, run while you still can!” Akatsuki yells across to Tsukuyomi, who still just watches our impending doom unfold. This girl…

“𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘨𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴”

“Before she erases you both!” There’s no time for me to react to that threat, even though I barely catch a glimpse of Senpai doing so. 

“𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳”

“The Ichaival’s reflector was able to hold back even the Kadingir’s moon-shattering laser!” I exclaim this fact aloud. 

“𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵”

“I don’t know what relic they used to make that Symphogear,” I continue.

“𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰”

“…but however powerful it is, it can’t be stronger than that!” I scream, so sure of myself in this dire situation. 

“𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰”  
𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘳  
𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶”

The twin-tailed girl behind me finally speaks. “Pure and innocent. The beam of light that purges all evil. That Symphogear is made from the Shénshòujìng.” As she explains, the diamonds projecting the barrier now begin to dissolve as I feel myself struggling against the laser for the first time. “It’s erasing my reflector?” As the light starts to push me back, the forearm of my Gear starts to melt. I’m struggling to hold my ground, and I know I’m in for a world of pain now.

Miku doesn’t stop singing. 

“𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴  
𝘖𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳”

No doubt about it, these lyrics are the feelings for Hibiki she expressed to me and me alone. They come straight from her heart, and this relic is projecting them at their purest, distilled form. I’m no match for them. 

Suddenly, one of Senpai’s giant wall-sized swords comes crashing down and blocking me from the light.

“𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦”

I cry out as the barrier vanishes and I lose my balance, only for Senpai to roughly grab me by the back of my skirt as she sprints away from the beam with Tsukuyomi in her opposite arm. The sword wall begins to melt. 

“Run!” She screams as if she's even given me a choice.

“𝘐𝘴 𝘰𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮”

I feel myself flailing about in the wind as the blades on her ankles ignite and she skates across the carrier, one giant sword falling behind us to block Shénshòujìng’s light each time we travel further and further from it. Each sword melting and disappearing after the last.

“𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐’𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨”

I have no idea what Senpai is planning, but I doubt it'll stop Miku from killing us!

“𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨” I can vaguely sense that Miku has fired one last giant beam at us. 

In response, Senpai does the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen. She sends another sword down to block our own path. 

Now I can’t stay silent. “You cut off our own escape?!” I shout into the wind.

“Hold your tongue or you’ll bite it off!” She retorts in kind. As I feel my stomach lurching when we slide up the last sword as the beam cuts through it like paper, floating on the precipice of death. 

𝘚𝘦𝘯𝘱𝘢𝘪…𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don’t know how, but we’re still alive. Senpai and I stand simultaneously from our impact site, as Miku prepares to fire another beam. 

“Stop it! Shirabe is with us!” Akatsuki shouts Tsukuyomi’s name again at Miku, as Shénshòujìng’s targeting system moves away from us and is now trained on her.

“She’s our precious friend!” The girl declares her feelings. I really don’t care what’s going on between those two. Infighting between F.I.S. might help me in the long run, but damn it, I’m just trying to get Miku back! 

I block out what Ver says into the headphones on her head. The gremlin doesn’t take it well. With her back to us, she responds fiercely. “You’re wrong! I was the one who was too afraid to tell her the truth! I was the one who betrayed her!”

“Kiri-chan!” 

Senpai helps Tsukuyomi down as she calls out to the emerald girl, who turns her head toward us. “You can’t save the weak the doctor’s way.”

The man in question speaks again. “That may be true. After all, were quite powerless in the face of our impending doom.” 

As Shénshòujìng’s mirror fires up again, Senpai and I brace myself for Miku’s next attack. Ver continues speaking. “And the research data regarding Symphogears and relics hardly belong to us alone.” 

I can almost see his smug face in the helicopter flying above as he gloats. God, I want to use 𝗠𝗘𝗚𝗔 𝗗𝗘𝗧𝗛 𝗙𝗨𝗚𝗔 on him so fucking bad. 

“But if we have one advantage, I’d say it’s Solomon’s Cane!” The exact artifact in question which he fires off into the horizon, summoning a horde of Noise surrounding us on all sides. 

Damn that bastard! So 𝘩𝘦 was the one who had it all along!

“He summoned Noise?” Senpai points out the obvious, but I’m done playing by her rules. 

“That asshole!” I shout to no one in particular, thinking aloud as I run away from her and the F.I.S. twerps.

𝘚𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘚𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘯’𝘴 𝘊𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺𝘭𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯! I have to get that fucking cane back right now before anyone else dies because of me! 

𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘶. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘬𝘪, 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦! 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. I jump into the air again with my Gatling and my barrels open fire at all the Noise in my line of sight, spinning in place while I’m flying. After what feels like hours, I drop down to the deck of the carrier beneath me. My breath is hitching, and by my foot, I see the carbonized remains of U.S. soldiers. 

One of them is holding a locket in his hand, now melted. It has a picture of him with his daughter in his arms, and I look away from it. The debris is floating about, as I stand amongst corpses that didn’t even get a proper burial. Just like my parents…

I can’t stand all this bloodshed, knowing every life that has been extinguished in the past nine months is on my hands. Because I activated that stupid cane for Finé, people are dying everywhere.  
And it wasn’t until I met the people I treasure who brought me to the place I call home (which I'm now going to lose) that I realized Finé’s methods would not end all wars and suffering forever. The sins I've carried out weigh down upon me, threatening to crush me as Kadingir’s laser almost did. 

“I know.” I look down at the graveyard below, hating every bone in my body for not being able to prevent the deaths that transpired here today. 

“This is my cross to bear.” I turn back toward the first corpse I saw, standing firm with my fists balled up by my sides. 

I realize now, what I must do. In order to stop F.I.S. and retrieve that cane, in order to get Miku back and make it so Hibiki never has to fight again…

I’ll betray Senpai. I will lay down my arms toward F.I.S. and join their ranks, leaving S.O.N.G. behind.

I don’t know how much time is left for all of us. I have doubts that even if F.I.S. does succeed at unsealing the Frontier, they’ll be able to prevent the fall of the Moon. But I don't care. So long as the people I love are safe from this moment on, I will gladly become the Devil to end all conflict. Leaving behind the warm place I called home. Forever. 

𝘏𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘬𝘪, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭.  
𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘦. 𝘖𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦…𝘪𝘵’𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

I lift my head up, my throat gulps as if I’m swallowing a bitter pill that I've forced down. 

𝘐’𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘶. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶!

And for Senpai…I have no words for her as I set off toward the next carrier to catch up with her and Akatsuki. Other than…

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I included song lyrics, this time from "Bye-Bye Lullaby" (Chris's main character song for G) and "Waikyō Shénshòujìng" (Miku's character song) because well, this 𝘪𝘴 Symphogear and strangely, I don't have any issue putting song lyrics into my fics. 
> 
> This was my first time writing first person, also I can't write action scenes for shit. But I hope this didn't rehash the events of the episode 𝘵𝘰𝘰 much so that it was still a fun read. 
> 
> I'm far from done yet, but the next fic in this series might not feature Chris or Miku. 
> 
> I'll try to update again soon!


End file.
